denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron
Aaron (아론, Aron) is a character in Denma. Aron is old English version's name. Summary He's an old man of Devarims. In Volume 9, it's revealed that the Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight, and El's butler, Hazz draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan, and Cain who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna, however, the situation flows in a strange direction, because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. And in the meantime, Denma wanders through Kuan's Fridge, discovering the secret that Silverquick has hidden, and they prophesy the emergence of a new dark lord after the war. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago In (78), Hades and prisoners including Haaken comes to an illegal underground clinic run by Devarim. The prisoners play the rock-paper-scissors game and the Bomb guy decides to have surgery first. A Devarim says he doesn't anesthetize, because he tried it a few times but they never woke up. Blue skin says they should hurry because the signal device will be detected by the Internal Affairs' network so they'll be swarming in soon. He eats tofu with drink and asks where're Hades going. Hades answers he already know and says if he say this, the Security Department or the Internal Affairs who can read memories. He says he's the one who's going to be interrogated. Hades says his cube was broken, and he says there's no such thing as an unbreakable tech. Hades asks how do he fight against guys with Accelerating abilities, and he answers his cube got broken so get them some sleeping pills and shoot them bang. At this time, a baby is crying so he says to Jungkyu that Mirai is up and he says he's in the middle of performing surgery. Hades finds he's having tofu with his drinks, so he asks did he see him in his dream or something. He answers Hades is being so sensitive and there're plenty of guys who know about that. He thinks a dream that he couldn't understand so he think he'll see Hades, neither alive nor dead sometime in the far future, so he wonders how he'll look. Jungkyu finds something in Hades' head and calls to him. He says there're the Roots, a rooted signal device and it's fully grown, and it's all over his brain so he asks when did this get implanted. Hades answers that he doesn't know and he started headache since they escaped. He sees the manufactured serial number and calls to Chul and asks who bought him Roots, and he told him not to sell it to everyone. Chul answers that one of the Holy Madonna's Guardian priests bought the Roots. Hades says that guy who can accelerate. He's weird that if the Guardian priest caught using something like the Roots even the Deva in charge will be penalized, so he wonders why would he do this, and he asks Chul did recommend this. Chul answers that the Guardian priest bought a few other illegal things like it. He says he want Chul to wipe out his place clean and hide somewhere for a while because he need to put out all uncertainties before they make big deals this year, so he report this Roots thing to the Space Patrols so that they can crack down on the illegal weapons trades, and this way they'll be so tired by the end of this year, and should loosen up more by then so the trades will be safer, and they can do this by sacrificing a Guardian priest and a Deva. At this time, Blue skin shivers his hand and detects incoming Quanxs, the pursuit team. The Internal Affairs agents arrive at an illegal underground clinic which have removed prisoners' tracer. The Director of Internal Affairs orders to read his memory who's knows where Hades'. An Internal Affairs agent says if he see inside a Devarim's head all his brain nerves will be overloaded and burned. Balack beats to him, so he says he'll tell him everything. He says to corporal of Patrol that the Internal Affairs Department agents have come where he's. A Patrol calls to corporal of Patrol that it's Roots. Corporal of Patrol says Church of Madonna's Guardian priest bought Roots, and he asks who sold this. He answers that he's Chul, his full name is Bongchul Goo. Corporal of Patrol says the security law of U.C.S. make it illegal to produce illegal weapons and just make the trade is illegal. He says Balack beat him up, who's one of the 3 crazy dogs of the church. Corporal of Patrol takes a sneer at crazy dog. And corporal of Patrol calls to Lee Kyu and he says he want him to handle Roots. Corporal of Patrol says to him that when Patrols wake up and look in the mirror in the morning sometimes they feel like they're not looking at themselves, and they get more and more like the monsters that they deal with, and they're the crazy dogs that beat up those crazy dogs. Corporal of Patrol says especially Lee Kyu is one of these, so the priest that bought the Roots, he's very unlucky. 10 months ago In Yael Road (7), Denma was lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, he dreams that he speaks to himself, "You will never get out of there ever!" In Blackout (4), just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, Jet says to Dike that he's going to meet him with his colleagues. 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (2), Mirai shows him the Georg filter with Adam. He sees this and praises her. His prodigy apprentice is Mirai Datsu. Denma thinks that it's difficult to find his apprentices as a personal information address, so he has to find another place to meet Mirai Datsu. In (24), Mirai Datsu sends a package to him through Goldwing, a courier company. Then she greets other Devarims, including him. Current time Volume 8 Volume 9 He appears. Marvin calls to Cain that he wishes to speak with him. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Water attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's one of the head of Devarims. He's a man with a very deep plan, unlike a lightly visible deed. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Aaron is a playable character. Trivia *The name Aaron comes from the biblical character Aaron. And the word Aaron is Hebrew אַהֲרֹן origin. It means "a teacher" or "lofty" or "mountain of strength". *Fan arts **May 8, 2014 **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 **July 19, 2016 *In Savoy Gaal (2), he sees Adam and says "How brilliant. Where did you find this?" In Volume 3, it changed to "This is familiar... Yes, I'm looking at him again." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devarims